quizás, si yo no hubiera huido
by Strawberries96
Summary: La sangre que se escurre por mi estómago es demasiada y me dejó caer de rodillas. Lo último que veo antes de perder la conciencia es que Mikado te tiene en sus brazos y grita tu nombre. Si es él, estarás bien. Pienso antes de perder la conciencia.


**N/A: hola! Bueno, la verdad es que esto es en realidad una prueba para ver si se entiende bien al escribir en presente. Nunca me terminó de gustar escribir en pasado y en primera persona, pero no soy capaz de escribir algo que no sea horrible en tercera persona, así que he intenado hacerlo en presente... creo que me estoy liando. Bueno, les agradecería mucho que me dijeran si se entiende bien o si queda medio royo :)**

**Ni Inuyasha y Durarara me pertenecen.**

**No se olviden de dejar Reviews! :)**

* * *

En cuanto veo como te golpean algo salta en mi pecho, pero no me muevo. Obligo a mi cuerpo a quedarme entre los demás, porque sé que lo fastidiare todo si intento ayudarte ahora. Oigo las risas y las voces a mi alrededor, pero soy incapaz de prestarle atención a algo más que a ti. Has cambiado. Izaya me lo había dicho, pero la verdad es que apenas logro reconocerte.

Tu sangre gotea hasta el suelo y justo cuando doy un paso en tu dirección, incapaz de soportar estar quiete por más tiempo, la puerta se rompe. No se rompe, la rompen. Hay una gran conmoción, todo el mundo a dejado de prestarte atención. Pero yo no. Se quien está tras la puerta. Pero me equivoco y estoy realmente sorprendida cuando escucho la voz de una mujer en vez de a Mikado.

-¡Kida-kun!

Aparto la mirada de ti lo suficiente como para averiguar quien es. La líder de los asesinos, la que siempre esta contigo y con Mikado. Apenas te da tiempo a murmurar algo antes de que aparezca Celty. Como era de esperar, Mikado esta con ella. Paran justo en medio del pasillo que se ha formado, justo como lo haría cualquier héroe de película. Dices su nombre sorprendido y la chica también lo llama. Él, todavía con su complejo de héroe de película ni siquiera se molesta en hablaros, sino que dice:

-Realmente, esto no puede ponerse peor. – no puedo evitar pensar que se equivoca, todo podría estar mucho peor, pero claro, él no sabe lo mismo que yo.

-¡Así que el motosiclista negro por fin se muestra! – grita Harada con su molesta voz, no puedo evitar hacer una mueca. - ¡Oigan, muelan a palos a estos perdedores!

Empiezo a acercarme a ustedes con el resto del grupo, intento parecer amenazante como el resto, pero no puedo evitar mirar alrededor con nerviosismo ¿Cuánto más piensa esperar?

-¡Ahora! ¡Ataquen! – escuchó la voz de Kadota y no puedo evitar una loca sonrisa mientras me vuelvo contra el hombre que tengo al lado y le clavo el cuchillo que hasta hace segundo agitaba amenazante contra ti.

El caos se desata, los pañuelos amarillos no saben que está pasando y nosotros aprovechamos esa confusión, estamos ganando con diferencia, es cuestión de tiempo que los tengamos a todos controlados. Escucho de fondo a un confuso Harada preguntar que esta pasando, pero nadie se molesta en hacerle caso.

-¡Ka- Kadota! – escucho gritar tartamudeando a Harada segundos más tarde y como la mayor parte de los pañuelos amarillos están controlados me permito echar una mirada a donde ellos dos parecen estar hablando, aunque desde donde estoy no consigo entenderles. Y entonces te veo, te has vuelto a levantar y te estas acercando a ellos, la sangre corre con libertad por tu cara y no pareces muy estable. Me acerco unos pasos sin siquiera darme cuenta. Has perdido mucha sangre, no deberías estar de pie.

Seguís hablando, pero antes de que consiga acercarme un pañuelo amarillo que todavía tiene ganas de luchar me intercepta. Intento esquivar el puño que viene derecho hacia mi cara, pero solo soy capaz de evitar daños en los ojos nariz y boca, aun así, la mandíbula me late de dolor. Intentó acertarle con mi cuchillo, pero el parece bastante más diestro en la lucha que las personas a las que me he enfrentado desde hace un tiempo. Estoy en baja forma. Consigue golpearme otra vez en el estómago, pero antes de que tenga otra oportunidad le hago un tajo en el abdomen y retrocede gritando. Sonrió, sigo siendo más resistente al dolor.

Me doy la vuelta a tiempo para ver como pegas un puñetazo a Harada y el cae al suelo, parece que estas murmurando algo, y no puedo evitar preguntarme con preocupación si piensas matar a ese hombre. No es que no se lo merezca, pero no puedo imaginarte como a un asesino.

Entonces caes al suelo.

Debe ser por la perdida de sangre, pero el recuerdo de otras personas cayendo al me asusta, personas que nunca más volvieron a levantarse. Sin importarme ya que debas o no debas verme empiezo a correr para socorrerte. No conté con los pañuelos amarillos caídos que rodeaban la escena. Ni con la mirada que uno de ellos me dirigía, oculto entre sus compañeros inconscientes. Por eso no veo el cuchillo se me clava en el abdomen. Inmediatamente lo dejó inconsciente con una patada, pero la sangre que se escurre por mi estómago es demasiada y me dejó caer de rodillas. Lo último que veo antes de perder la conciencia es que Mikado te tiene en sus brazos y que grita tu nombre.

* * *

Lo que me encuentro al despertar son las paredes blancas de algún hospital. Al hablar con los médicos descubro que fue Kadota el que me trajo aquí y de que el cuchillo había dañado algunos órganos internos. Llevo cinco días inconscientes. No me preocupa especialmente, no es que no haya pasado cosas peores. Pero es la primera vez que me enfrento a algo así sola. La primera persona conocida a la que veo viene al día siguiente.

-Hola – saluda Kadota dudoso, no lo culpo, después de todo tampoco nos conocemos tan bien, no sabe si en realidad quiero que esté aquí. - ¿cómo te encuentras?

-Estoy bien – miento mientras sonrío. La verdad es que me duele todo. - ¿Cómo está Masaomi? – me cuesta pronunciar tu nombre.

- Bien, de hecho, se ha fugado con su novia. - dice sin evitar una risita. Yo tampoco ahogo la mía, son pocas las veces que rio realmente como para contenerme. No es que pensara que fueras el tipo de persona que se fugara con su novia en plan romántico.

-Me alegro – digo sin saber que más decir.

- ¿Estas segura de que no quieres verle? – pregunta unos segundos más tarde. Es evidente que no entiende mis razones. – Todavía puedo llamarle para que vuelva, es decir, si le digo quien eres, y que has sido tu la que lo organizaste todo la otra noche estoy seguro de que…

-No quiero verle - le cortó antes de que piense puede convencerme. Claro que quiero hablar contigo, claro que te quiero preguntar exactamente que pasó para que acabaras así, pero no puedo. No podría soportar la vergüenza de mirarte a la cara ahora.

-Entiendo – asiente Kadota. Aunque estoy segura de que no lo hace.

Después de un poco más de charla sin sentido me dice que se tiene que ir y abandona el cuarto. Me deja a solas con mis pensamientos, cosa que no quiero. Pienso en todo lo que tienes que haber pasado, tanto como para que abandonar tu casa y venir a Tokyo, cambiarte el nombre, teñirte tu tan querido pelo, formar una banda... Solo me alegro de que Mikado siga a tu lado, siempre me cayó bien ese niño.

-Lo siento, Souta – murmuró a la nada – quizás nada hubiera sido así si yo no hubiera huido.

Agito la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, he preferido la era feudal antes que a mi familia, y se que no hay nada que pueda arreglarlo. El niño que dejé a este lado del pozo ya no existe. Kida Masaomi es una persona completamente desconocida para mí.


End file.
